


One Hot Ass Tutor

by levislusciousass



Series: Gay af Crack Fics: Tutoring Addition [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Erwin is so cute, I don't know why you're reading this its just my stress reliever, Kenny isn't bad I swear he's just every other parent ever, M/M, This is ridiculous, hella gay, its 12am, levi is so queer I stg, mentions of Petra - Freeform, mentions of kenny - Freeform, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is really gay and Erwin is really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hot Ass Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhh its 12am
> 
> Also this is like one of those "take my phone number off this piece of paper and call me and we'll set up a date and why don't you come to the library we'll study there" kind of tutors because Kenny is desperate meaning they're like the same age soooooo yeah

He wasn't expecting much, really.

He expected some scrawny, pimply faced kid with glasses that made his eyes larger than his own ego.

Or maybe even someone who was prim and proper and used the word unorthodox. Hopefully not. It would take all of his strength to keep himself from attacking them.

Well, if he were to go by a stereotypical standpoint.

Levi's subconscious was not very nice.

The problem was he didn't have a choice. His uncle would most likely cut him off if he didn't get his degree and he actually had high expectations for his career.

So, begrudgingly, Levi went.

What he was met with, though, was not what he expected _at all_.

No, this was definitely not what he expected.

He made a mental note to apologize to Petra over text letting her know that he had just gotten the hottest piece of ass on campus. Yes, him, the most flamboyant gay out there, had just called dibs on his tutor. His mother would be so proud.

"Are you Levi?" Said tutor asked, his voice making Levi shiver in places he didn't even know  _could_ shiver.

Oh, god help him.

"Yes," surprisingly, it came out in a level tone. Levi mentally patted himself on the back.

His eyes were assaulted by the brightest smile ever seen by mankind. He squinted to protect himself. (It actually wasn't that bright, but Levi was currently being blinded by lust.)

This stunning, fascinating man was his tutor. He swore to himself that he would make him his husband. It didn't matter if he didn't even know his name-

"I'm Erwin Smith, your tutor."

Levi Smith. Yes, he liked that. How marvelous. Now, he just needed to take this one lesson at a time. He could do that. He could hold himself back from jumping his tutor. It would be his lifetime achievement.

"Where should we get started?"

How should they start their life out indeed? How, when there are so many things currently going through Levi's brain?  _How are you so hot?,_ _where should we hold the wedding?_ ,  _how big is your dic-_  no, Levi, stop that, it's too early for that department.

After straightening up (not his sexuality, mind you), he pulled out his books, folders, pencils, and combed back a few stray strands of hair that dared defy his jet black masterpiece.

Finally, he stared straight into the bright blue eyes of the _beast_. Levi was ready to face the hot piece of blond just waiting to assist his every mathematical need.

_Oh, fuck yeah._


End file.
